Community Rules
This Article is not to be edited by any anonymous users and must be updated frequently by the Admins Introduction welcome to the Persona 6 Wiki! Note that this Wiki isn’t Cannon by Atlus Themselves thus this was made as a Fan Made Series by Mako before you make your first edit! You have to view the rules of these guidelines before editing RULES! 1. Do not add any vandalism into the Characters pages! We understand that they aren’t cannon although you cannot put any sort of nonsense onto it, whenever it is harmless or not 2. No Racial Slures or using Inappropriate Behavior Racial Slures are prohibited in this Wiki! This means no saying the “N” word, calling people homophobic insults or judging the user’s ethnicity etc 3. No being rude to any of the Admins please note the admins are here to make this site grow, so if a user like yourself, harasses or throw an argument to this wiki 4. No Trolling If your whole “persona” has to do with purposely breakinf the rules, then that’s no guarantee your part of the rule breaker 5. Please be older than 10-years of age if you are not 13 or over, then you’ll be blocked due to the actual persona series being rated M for mature 6. Please don’t add a real picture of yourself as your icon/Profile picture, this is because it is a real safety issue and this will likely deal with you being harassed on a stranger online 7. PLEASE DON’T PROMOTE YOUR CONTENT! Please don’t add any Commercial or Spam content on this wiki, please, this is highly unrelated and if your caught doing this, you’ll be blocked (since spammers are mostly bots they will likely get banned) 8. Don’t remove content from pages Try not to remove content from pages mostly because it contains important material, and removing content is only available if you spot vandalism 9. No sock puppetry If your IP address was banned, please don’t make multiple accounts and trying to make more vandalism than the 1st time, enough is enough, even if you make multiple accounts, your older account can link to your very first account you created when you first edited this wiki, so if your blocked, your accounts will most likely get banned too 10. Inserting false information to Cannon characters Please don’t add false or non-accurate Information to any of the wiki pages, even though again, this wiki isn’t Cannon, you’ll still get blocked for doing so Warnings 1. Strike One! - if you break a rule, you’ll get a message on your message wall saying to stop what you were doing 2. Strike Two- if you continue to do vandalism once your block time has expired, you’ll get banned for an additional 4 or 5 months depending on what type of vandalism/harassment you did 3. strike three- if you still continue to create vandalism, you’ll be blocked PERMANENTLY! and on your message wall! You’ll reseave the R.I.P user sign Final Conclusion Other than that! Have fun at this Wiki! I hope you continue to accomplish Great work while your at it! Have a good day! Category:Guidelines